errores
by holiwis
Summary: Rin recuerda memorias lamentables de su pasado mientras le queda su últimos latidos no es fácil olvidar haber matado lo que amabas por ello lo único lo que quiere de uno otra forma es sufrir para pagar por lo que iso si no es suficiente ser violada golpeada por tu padre¿verdad?su cordura se desgasta al paso del tiempo y,lo único que le acompaña son esos seres de otro mundo...
1. Chapter 1

_-nee onii-chan ¿porqué padre ,siempre me graba cuando estoy desnuda?_

**En ese entonces…**

_-no lo sé onee-chan…pero no me gusta...No me gusta qué el te toqué-baja su mirada_

**En ese entones… era muy tonta Como para darme cuenta, de las caricias y los vídeos qué realizaba conmigo nuestro "padre" **

_-a mí tampoco me gusta,….lo odio. _

_**Pero al menos… **_

_-rin…_

_-pero no importa, mientras te tenga a ti y mama *sonríe y acto seguido lo rodea con sus brazos__*_

_**Tenía un algo qué se le podría llamar "familia"…**_

_-te quiero rin…_

_-te quiero len__** …**_

_**Y pasar y dos días después, esa palabra se volvería lejana en mi vida..**_

* * *

_**En aquel tiempo donde su hogar se encontraba lejana de la ciudad, sin tener contacto alguno con otro ser, más que su hermano y padres. Habitaba una pequeña niña rubia, con orbes azules tan profundos que el mismísimo mar, esta niña vivía en un mundo de cuentos, o al menos eso creía.., ella pensaba que ya el echo de que viviera en una choza en medio de un bosque le asía creer, qué era parte de esos cuentos que solía dedicarle su madre antes de las buenas noches, incluso en su historia tenía un príncipe azul, su apuesto y queridísimo hermano gemelo, que le rescataba de las manos de ese horrible ogro qué se la asía llamar "padre". Esa niña era yo, rin kagamine si lo cuento así pareciera qué mi vida es maravillosa, pues no es así… todo cambio cuando mama llego a casa tarde, según ella a causa de su "trabajo"….**_

_**Flasch nak**_

_*portaso*_

_-ya estoy en casa…-dijo la recién llegada en casi un susurro._

_-bienvenida…querida esposa-se hiso escuchar un hombre con vos molesta y brazos cruzados…-se puede saber por qué llegas a esta hora..¡Maldita perra…será qué estabas con otro desgraciado, PUTA !_

_-no me hables así maldito…solo Salí tarde del trabajo es todo-dijo esta lanzándose miradas acecinas a su esposo_

_-asii deberás…-dijo con un tono de despreocupación falsa-¡tu trabajo de puta,¿cierto? ! eso lo qué eres una puta mentirosa !_

_-¡cállate no me subas la vos !-dijo esta ya cansada de las palabras de su esposo._

_-No mientas te escuche hablando por teléfono lo sé todo ,estas revolcándote con otro hombre ¡¿no es así?!-acto seguido se acerca a ella para estampar le un puño en el rostro de la mujer dejándola tendida en el suelo._

_-¿¡no es así,?! ¡¿no es así?!-le repetía una otras mientras qué le jalaba con gran fuerza el cabello ala pobre mujer._

_Los gritos de la madre de los gemelos se izo oír claramente en la habitación de estos, por la cual con pasos muy apresurados fueron donde provenían aquellos ruidos, logrando observar una terrorífica imagen, qué los marco por vida,la mujer estaba tendida en suelo con lagrimas en los ojos sin dejar atrás sus gritos de dolor ,mientras qué el padre la pateaba en su abdomen, haciendo qué la mujer sangrara de la boca._

_La primero qué raciono de los gemelos fue la pequeña rin, mientras qué con lagrimas se acerco con gran velocidad a su padre para jalar de su ropa y pedir qué por una vez por toda dejase a su madre, recibiendo a cambio un manotazo por parte de su padre._

_Len se mantenía en un estado de shock observando con lágrimas en los ojos la terrorífica situación, cuando el padre por fin se detuvo, le escupió la cara a la pobre mujer para darse la vuelta, dándole la espala aquella situación._

_-maldito bastardo…pervertido de mierda quien eres tu para juzgarme ehh… crees qué no se lo qué le ases a mi probé rin-dijo la mujer levantando aduras penas ,de aquel suelo tan frio en qué se encontraba, llamando la atención de su marido quien voltio a verla._

_-¿qué quieres decir?-le dijo el hombre con un tono de desprecio._

_-no te hagas el idiota, por ello me marchare con los chicos-dijo la mujer, disidida mientras ya completamente levanta del suelo, sostiene la mano de rin, qué se encontraba a un lado ,aun con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-¿así..y donde se dirigen? si se pues saber- dijo esto, un tono como si fiera el mejor chiste qué habría oído acompañándola con una tonta sonrisa en los labios._

_-nos vamos con mi amante, ya lo hemos desidioso con él, marchamos–dijo de un tono seco-vamos len –dijo la mujer tomando la mando del niño disidía de marcharse de ese lugar._

_Pero al hombre no le gusto nada la idea ,poniéndolo muy agresivo mucho mas qué antes, antes solo quería darles una lección a su mujer, pero ahora…ahora solo quería matarla. El hombre a los poco segundos, ya se hallaba agarrándola del cuello a la mujer estrangulándola ,los gemelos espectadores de lo qué estaba sucediendo, gritaban con lagrimas en los ojos ,,para qué el padre, soltara a su querida madre, en vano, ya qué aquél malvado hombre, le tenía una idea diferente._

_-suel..ta-desia la mujer apenas mientras el hombre la estrangulaba, ella trataba de zafarse de aquel agarre pero,El hombre tenía bastante fuerza._

_Los gemelos con gritos desesperados gritaban en llanto, para qué el padre saltase las manos del cuello de su madre, hasta qué unos de ellos, se le vino una idea en la cabeza, tanto peligrosa pero como el único recurso para salvar la vida de la madre de estos. _

_-el arma-dijo rin en mormullo. Apenas en los 9 años de edad rin era astuta y madura en estos temas ,no era para sorprenderse, por lo cual había recordado qué su madre le había dicho qué se usaba el arma en tan solo en casos de emergencia, y esta era una ,ESTABAN POR MATAR A SU MADRE sin pensarlo fue corriendo donde ni ella sabia._

_-donde esta, donde esta – decía con desesperación corriendo de un lugar a otro, era mucha la presión aun estaba llorando, y los gritos de su hermano y madre no le ayudaban, cuando por fin pudo encontrar su objetivo en el armario de su padres, fue decidida donde se encontraba su madre en peligro, no importa qué edad tenia rin, ella tenía en ese momento un idea muy clara…matar a su padre. _

_Cuando rin ya llego a la sala de estar, dónde su tranquila familia se encontraba, (notase en sarcasmo) se detuvo en seco en una distancia __de __11 __pasos de ella, donde se ya se asía su objetivo, rin temblaba está muy nerviosa no era de menos estaba a punto de matar a su padre, sin mencionar qué rin sabia muy poco. de manejar a armas ya qué solo había visto a su padre y hermano manjar armas para cazar._

_Len pudo darse cuenta de la presencia de rin, llorando con el pistola en mano apuntando en dicción de su padre, este abrió los ojos sorprendió, como acto reflejo alzo la mano donde su hermana y luego __gritarle._

_-¡Rin nooo por favor !-trato de detener la, caso omiso, por qué después de haber articulados esas simple petición, un sonido de un disparo se izo escuchar, seguido de un grito._

_Rin por había caído al suelo por el impacto de la bala, ya qué como habíamos dicho ella no sabía mucho de manejar armas, cuando había disparado serró con fuerzas sus ojos, y aun seguía de igual manera pero al escuchar ese grito….ese grito de su ¿madre?, no tardo en abrir los ojos para encontrarse con el peor escenario de la noche, su madre, su querida madre, tirada en el suelo desangrando de sobre manera, junto a un Len gritando chequeado con sangre en el rostro y parte de sus prendas, rin sentía como todo se ponía en efecto de cara lenta su hermano llorar, su madre gritar ,su padre dirigiéndose a ella…para luego insertarle una fuerte bofetada en el rostro la cual ,izo racionar a rin._

_-madreee-se dirigió donde las susodicha con velocidad. Dejando atrás la pistola ,la cual había dado el boleto a su futuro infierno_

_-madreee,mama,mama perdóname-decía entre gimoteo, ya arrodillada un lado del cuerpo débil de su madre, mientras qué sujetaba la mano de esta._

_Mami...mamita...perdón yo no quería…solo quería defenderte mami…perdonamee-la pobre rin, desesperada buscaba clemencia de su madre, pues ella no tenía planeado esto, ella no quería…no quería esto…_

_-soy una niña mala, tonta, pero por favor no nos dejes mami-esto ya lo decía casi un grito de verdad, quería seguir teniendo a su lado a su madre no quería dejarla ir, no podía…_

_-no, no eres mala…rin no eres tonta…y no hay nada qué perdonar tu no, no lo has echo con estas intenciones..Tranquila todo está bien-le dijo su madre, casi en susurro mientras acariciaba la mejilla de rin con suavidad_

_-madre…-articulo,rin para luego romper en llanto,y apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de su madre, su madre siempre tan serena, tan buena, ella no merecía esto._

_-no pasa nada, tranquila eres una niña buena, una niña buena, decía la mujer mientras arcaizaba la cabellera de esta._

_por otra parte tan solo unos pasos se hallaba Len, con los ojos abiertos repletos de lagrimas , la cuales estaba clavadas en las palmas de sus manos ensangrentada, le costaba procesar lo qué estaba sucediendo estas imágenes eran demasiado para él, al escuchar hablar a su madre giro su cabeza donde esta encontrándose a rin llorándole en su pecho, no se había dado cuenta qué. tras haberse acercado rin a su madre este retrocedió. Este volvió nuevamente al lado de su madre, con los ojos más oscuros de lo normal…_

_-madre…dijo ese captando la intención de su gemela y madre _

_-los amo-dijo con las poca fuerzas y acariciando las mejillas de ambos para luego, dejar unos gemelos "huérfanos" prácticamente, estos al darse cuenta de qué, su madre ya no se encontraba con vida, comenzaron a llorar con muchos más fuerza, rompiendo una parte de ellos mismo, una parte muy profunda qué dejaría cicatrices ,y pronto rompiendo..Sus lazos entre si. _

_Como los vientos de invierno, puede ser tan fuerte como arrastrar con ellos hogares, casas, vidas, siendo así convirtiéndose en una gran tormenta, llevándose todo consigo sin piedad alguna... pues algo similar sucedió con la muerte de la kagamine mayor, fue un viento un viento cálido hasta el final, pero empezar de esto provoco una tormenta en la mentes de los kagamines ,llevándose con ella gran parte de sus seres,una parte qué tal vez jamás se pueda recuperar en los pobres corazones de los pequeños,que poco a poco sera remplazada por nuevos sentimientos,odio,soledad,tristeza,locura...y quien sabe mas...tan solo en destino...sabría la __respuesta...**  
**_

_**en ese momento,fue cuando se me entrego los boletos hacia el infierno ,en mis manos...en ese momento perdí lo mas valioso que tenia en mi vida...mi madre y mi príncipe azul... ahora que ya no los tengo ,me pregunto por que sigo con vida... acaso ¿Dios me odia? pues no lo se ,tal ves las navajas en mis manos tenga la repuesta...**  
_

* * *

bueno espero que les aya gustado es mi primer fanfic, tal ves el primer capi no se haya muy "fuerte",pero se pondrá mucha mas interesante lo prometo ,bueno una aclaración si alguien no entendió ,ejje las letras marcada _**asi **_son aclaraciones de rin ,sin mas que decir comenten para haber si le gusto,una recomendación o carita incluso ,:c pero por favor cometen ,¿quieren que siga con el fanfic? espero su respuesta ne los comentarios :) o porsi en este fanfic len sera algo malote,pero lean y verán por si mismos.

se despide una loca y sensual holiwis (*-*)7


	2. vamos! rie ante el payaso kagamien rin

**_Se dice que...la risa abunda en la boca de que tontos...entonces era verdad lo que decías ¿era una tonta?, pero mi sonrisa, mi risa no era verdadera y eso tú lo sabías entonces era un ¿payaso?, un ¿payaso tonto? Reír, reír era lo único que hacía en esos momentos de necesidad, necesidad de atención algo así que me digiera ¡tú estás aquí! ¡No te pierdas! ¡Tú eres importante! Un ¡te queremos rin! Pensaba que si asía feliz a los demás yo también lo sería, aunque sea costa de burlas y humillaciones asía mí persona. ¿Eso era lo que pensaba? , ¿Enserio? Creo que si….pero a la vez quería ocultar mi sentir, ese pesar que llevaba en mi pecho cada vez que te echaba una mirada, cada vez que lo recordaba las lágrimas eran testigos de ello pero aun así no lograba quitar aquel dolor que albergaba en mi corazón…_**

**_"El error se evita pensando antes de cometerlo, pero cuando ya está hecho lo único que queda es aceptarlo"._**

**_Y así he hecho lo aceptado soy una asesina, asesina de la persona que me dio la vida, he sido la asesina de tu sonrisa, he sido la asesina de tu infancia ahora arruinada, asesina de nuestra hermandad que tanto valoraba, la asesina de mi verdadero yo…_**

**_He matado todo lo que añoraba ya nada de ello está con vida todo por culpa mía, mi estúpido error, mi estúpido complejo de ser la "héroe" he acabado siendo el villano, la tirana de nuestras vidas._**

**_Nuestra luz desaparición en medio de la nada y no volverá a brillar ¿por qué? Sin luz, sin esperanza, todo es oscuro antes mis ojos, estoy cegada ante la oscuridad no importa cuánto busque, cuanto me esfuerce no encontrare aquel interruptor que alguna vez existió para encender nuestra "luz" y lo peor es que lo he aceptado, lo aceptado dando una sonrisa no obstante solo es apariencia la verdad es falsa y vacía al igual que las otras._**

**_Creando risas en los demás para poder crear una realidad que no soy…y tal vez jamás seré ¿estoy orgullosa de ello? En realidad no. se siente vacío y humillante pero seguía con ello seguía con ese juego mentiras no tengo del todo en claro la razón acaso será… ¿necesidad? , ¿La necesidad de afecto? Que no consista en golpes y gritos tal vez…después de todo la risa es algo bueno ¿no? la sonrisas representan la felicidad .la felicidad es buena, entonces a hacia esto ¿porque quería la gente sintiera feliz conmigo? O ¿Por qué yo quería ser feliz? Es confuso pero… como podría yo ser feliz tan solo viendo a los demás tal vez, Imitándolos pero eso no sería verdadero ¿no?_**

**_Eso no importa ahora…._**

**_Ya no importa nada…_**

En un cuarto se hace ver la luz solar atreves de un ventanal asiendo que alumbrada el rostro de una joven recostada en medio de su cama, esta al percibirlo no quedo otra que abrir sus ojos para dar bienvenida un nuevo día que sinceramente no le importaba, los sueños no duraban para siempre al menos que este fuera un sueño eterno al que me refiero a la muerte, cosa que no era el caso de la chica ya que su corazón seguía latiendo ¿lo hacía? Debe ser por algo sigue con vida ¿no? vida ella…solo digamos que su cuerpo lo estaba…pero ¿su alma?, su ¿ser?...lo ¿estaban?

La chica se puso en pie para dirigirse al cuarto del baño sin antes echar un vistazo a su cuarto era todo un desorden su cama, la habitación cuadernos, ropa, todo desparramando en el suelo era un asco, anoche al igual que todos su padre volvió a golpearla pero debería acostumbrarse a ello ya que se está sucediendo con frecuencia últimamente, y ella savia que no se detendría tan fácilmente.

Al llegar al baño procedió a realizar su actividad de aseo una vez ya duchada y vestida se dirigió al espejo vio su reflejo reflejaba seriedad y tristeza bajo su mirada no le gustaba ver ello no le gustaba ver su realidad, así que tan solo cogió el cepillo y la pasta de dientes para realizar el aseo vocal con la vista perdida en un punto indefinido del suelo…

Al ya estar lista para alistarse al coligió salió del cuarto del baño, bajo las escalera para no encontrar a nadie en la sala de estar, totalmente vacío como de costumbre a pesar que esta imagen ya lo había visto antes dolía , no estaba mama para darle un cálido buenos días, no estaba su antiguo Len para recibirle con una sonrisa sabía que esas acciones no se lo merecía lo sabía perfectamente pero aun así lo extrañaba, el cambio de casa no sirvió de nada las escenas seguían en su memoria la sala no era la misma pero aun así lo recordaba, miro el reloj estaba retrasada no le importó el desayuno y se dispuso de salir de ahí

-¡Rinn!

Con la perilla de la puerta en su mano fue interrumpida su acción de salida al escuchar su nombre gritar proveniente del cuarto del padre. esta solo apretó los dientes y con algo de brutalidad se marchó de ahí con prisa en sus pasos, corría a pesar de no ser perseguida por nadie quizás por miedo, quizás porque solo quería mantenerse lejos de aquel hombre, sea cual sea la razón obtendría los mismo resultados al regresar a casa de seguro seria golpeada por no corresponder al llamado escuchado y quien sabes más, se pude esperar cualquier cosa de aquel tipo que se hace llamar "padre" pero claro todo lo que provenía de él sería algo malo

Al llevar ya dos cuadra y media de recorrido (corriendo), se detuvo en seco para luego recargar su espala en un muro viejo, estaba cansada su corazón palpitaba a gran veleidad su reparación estaba entre cortada y sus piernas temblaban sentía como si en cualquier momento se desvanecería, tal vez el recorrido no fue mucho pero su condición física no le permitía por mas pues esta no era la mejor al igual que su alimentación…

Se puso su mano en el pecho y respiro hondo para así recuperar fuerzas cosa que fue en vanó seguía igual de cansada saco su móvil de su maleta para observar la hora está ¡MUY RETRASADA! De seguro llegaría tarde y por ello no tenía tiempo para descansar, respiro hondo nuevamente y partió marcha asía el instituto, sus pasos eran cansado débiles y se notaba que hacía un gran esfuerzos por lo cual no duro mucho antes que se callera de rodillas en el duro sementó de la vereda, miraba el suelo con dolor se había lastimados sus rodillas después de todo estaba con una falda y al caer su piel hizo un tacto directo con el suelo ocasionando un leve ardor en ellas, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecer estaba en sus momentos de debilidad donde recordaba que no hay nadie parar ella donde la soledad la acompaña ,donde sus tormentos comenzaban aparecer

-mira, mira que patética ***carcajadas***

- ¿eso es una niña? ***carcajadas***

-da asco- ***carcajadas***

- a falladlo **-*carcajadas***

-parece un bebe- ***carcajadas***

-que humillante **-*carcajadas***

- debería morir **-*carcajadas***

-que estúpida -***carcajadas***

-¿está llorando? **-*carcajadas***

***carcajadas* carcajadas* *carcajadas* *carcajadas* carcajadas* *carcajadas**carcajadas* *carcajadas* *carcajadas**carcajadas* carcajadas* *carcajadas**carcajadas* carcajadas***

-¡YA BASTA!-un grito de auxilio salió de los labios de la chica su tono se le notaba desgarrador y desesperado quería que esas voces se detuvieran, esta se mantenía aún de rodillas sus ojos forzadamente serrado con lágrimas a sus extremos, sus manos sobre sus oídos para silenciar aquellas burlas un acto estúpido y ridículo ya que aquellas voces provenían de su mente…

Las voces cesaron era un silencio mortal esta lentamente abrió los ojos con la esperanzas de no encontrase nadie ahí lamentablemente no fue así al abrir sus ojos se encontró completamente radiada de perdonas todas y cada de unas de ellas con una máscara de payaso sonrientes en lugar de rostros normales esta se asustó y como acto reflejo volvió a cerrar sus ojos, las voces comenzaron nuevamente en carcajadas aún más fuertes que las anteriores enfermas y malvadas que no tenían un fin determinado.

Rin movía velozmente de un lado a otro su cabeza negando que esas voces fueran verdaderas, no lo eran y ella debería tenerlo en claro si no fuese así tendría sus consecuencias.

Aun con sus cerrados ojos podía ver el aquel tormento después de todo provenía de su mente, de verdad era desesperante solo quería que se detuviera de una vez por todas.

***carcajadas* carcajadas* *carcajadas* *carcajadas* carcajadas* *carcajadas**carcajadas* *carcajadas* *carcajadas**carcajadas* carcajadas* *carcajadas**carcajadas* carcajadas***

-¡silencio! CALLENSE! ¡CANLLENSE!-aprovechando la poca fuerza que le quedaba rin grito de un modo demandante Asia el aire, era de más de explicar que nadie la escuchaba ¿no? "ellos no son seres consientes ¿cierto? Solo son producto de mi imaginación ¿verdad? Por favor que alguien me explique" -Estos eran los pensamientos de la chica confundida de la realidad pero era de esperarse tan solo era un niña…

Tras sentir un fuerte golpe en su espalda cayo recostada en el sementó su cuerpo se debilitaba cada vez mas no tan solo era un cansancio físicamente sino también emocionalmente, su espalda dolía ¿Quién fue producto de ese golpe?, acaso ¿sus alucinaciones? ¡Imposible! Estas solo eran producto de la mente de la chica no eran gente verdadera eso está claro ¿Quién habrá dado aquel golpe? ¿¡Quién!?

Tirada se hacía la pobre chica en una posesión fatal parecía cualquier trapo usado y degastado incluso en cierto ángulo daría la impresión de estar muerta…

**_Pero que más daba después de todo en mi interior se hacía muerto junto a madre hace ya dos años por lo menos por fin daría ver lo que era en esos momentos y no representar esa estúpida falsa sonrisa ¡vamos mírenme!, estoy muerta está muerto mi corazón esto sí que es un espectáculo que disfrutar no como los anteriores donde era la payasa del aula para lograr risas que se borlaban de mí, ¡vamos niños quieren reír! , reír de mi humillación, de mi sufrimiento entonces acérquense a este payaso sin valor._**

Poco a poco las risas se volvían un eco su vista se nublaba y su cuerpo perdía toda energía rin ya no se mantenía con sus ojos serrados sino al contrario los mantenía abiertos oscuro sin brillos en absoluto mirando a la nada ignorando que aquellas "personas" a su alrededor se desvanecían poco a poco mientras que todo se tonaba negro de la misma forma…entre las mascarara pudo divisar un persona observándole con una expresión inexpresiva era el único sin mascara de un modo u otro le parecía familiar

-ayúdame… tras decir esto en una forma de susurró ella estiro la mano débilmente a dirección de aquel chico para luego ver como su vista oscurecía por completo…. ¿le abría escuchado? Da igual de todas maneras lo más segura que la hubiera dejado sola que se pudriera como los restos de una manzana en descomposición (basura) pero de todas manera ella era una basura así que la trataría de la forma que se merece ¿no? por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba el resto y a cambio resabia aquel trato y los más probable ese chico no era la acepción…

…..

-hey falto rin-chan

-sí que aburrido, justo cuando queríamos jugar con ella

-vamos chicas la broma pude esperar puede que llegue al segundo periodo

-*suspiro* y yo quería verla llorar

-seguro que la floja se quedó dormida, no es para nada parecida a su hermano

Un grupo de chicas hablan sobre la ausencia de la Kagamine y su mala suerte de que su plan no resultara. Este grupo de niñas solo era uno de los tantos de estudiantes que disfrutaba hacerles jugada a la rubia, digamos que rin era algo así como el hazme reír del aula por ello nadie la tomaba en serio y era objeto de bromas por parte de los demás y molestia para los maestros

Kagamine Rin: la chica "payaso" del aula del quinto grado sus travesuras eran dolor de cabeza para cualquier maestro y sus humillaciones un chiste para los estudiantes, antes los ojos de los demás era una chica alegre, torpe que se la pasaba sonriendo y riendo causando desastre queriendo según ellos Lamar la atención eso era a gracias a eso su falsa y verdadera mascara (1) que llevaba consigo para presentársela ante los demás escondiendo lo que sentía

Después de todo "la apariencia es la es el escudo de los débiles" y esta era lo único que tenía para mantener oculto según ella lo que escondía

…

-¿Hey estas bien?, hey despierta

Una chica rubia comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente para observar algo borroso a una persona frente de ella

-valla las chicas van en mal en peor mira que durmiendo en las calles-una voz más profunda que la primero se hizo escuchar se identificaba como un mujer adulta

-déjala mama…

-¡cállate! vámonos ya

Cuando rin una vez ya con la vista de forma normal pudo divisar dos figuras de aspectos femeninos uno de ellas se le calculaba de su edad esta estaba frente a ella sentada a su altura mientas que la segunda ya una mujer se hallaba de pie distante con una mirada inexpresiva

-¿hey estas bien?-volvió a repetir la misma chica con una sonrisa en su rostro

Rin quedo en silencio analizando la situación una vez que la tuvo en claro que se había desmayado se puso de pie con velocidad para luego dedicar a la madre e hija una gran sonrisa

-Si lo estoy, ¡oh! Se me hace tarde para el colegio debo marcharme ¡adiós!

Realizo una reverencia rápida con una "sonrisa nerviosa" ante ellas cogió su maletín y se dispuso a salir de ahí pero fue detenida por la chica

-¿estás segura?

Aquella chica la miro como con confusión es sus ojos pero aun sonría

Rin asintió enérgicamente para luego darle otras de sus sonrisas pero la chica desconocida no se veía del todo convencida pero de todas maneras dejo su agarre.

-gracias ¡bueno! ¡No vemos! Rin ya se hacía corriendo mientras con una señal de manos se despedía de aquellas personas

-esa chica rubia…tiene algo

-si lo que tiene es locura ¡ya vámonos!

-si…mama

….

Rin al llevar ya lo suficiente lejos de aquellas descosidas acabo su correrá sin meta para luego caminar a paso medio, tarareaba cualquier canción alanzar algo para mantener su mente libre de recuerdos de sus tormentos anteriores, con cada paso que daba sentía que alguien le estuviese vigilando una sensación extraña que la obligo a darse vuelta… nadie absolutamente vacías deba miedo se dio media vuelta nuevamente para continuar sus destino con el paso más apresurado pero sin necesidad de correr, la sensación seguía pero trataba de ignórala lo más que pudo tarareando la canción aún más fuete.

Al parecer después de todo poco a poco su cordura de desvanecía, todo por un simple fragmentos de segundos erróneos.

Rin por fin avía llegado la instituto cruzo los pasillo sin más hasta el baño escolar se observó al espejo estaba impresentable su cabello despeinado, su uniforme desordenado y un poco sucio no le agrado sus aspecto y procedió a mejorarlo, se peinó con una peineta que llevaba consigo en su maletín, se arregló su cinta de cabello, lavo su cara y se cambió su uniforme al invierno a pesar de estar en verano y de ¿dónde saco ese uniforme? De su maletín siempre llevaba uno de repuesto para prevenir algunos "bromas" de sus compañeros que anterior mente habría sufrido, al ya estar presentable tomo su maletín y camino en el corredor con una dirección, su salón. Al estar frente a frente al shoji de su clase, dio uno de los tantos suspiros que había dado ese día y sonrió esa sonrisa falsa que llevaba todo los día escolares de verdad cualquiera que la mirada parecía verdadera perecía, una chica feliz lamentablemente eso no era cierto tan solo era mentira…

-Vamos, qué comience el show…

Se puso su máscara simbólica payaso sonriente para dar inició a su mentira… ¿una mentira que perduraría? Quien sabe lo unció que importa ahora es reír

**_Vamos reíros ante mi…reíros por la estúpida payasa Rin kagamine_**

* * *

(1) pues es falsa pero verdadera ante los demás :)

quiero agradecer a todos los comentarios y recomendaciones de verdad los tome en cuenta y me engullese ver quienes son :3

otra de declaración: las letras marcadas **así ** es rin relatando de niña, diciendo lo que sentía y creía algo por el estilo ya que los relatos anteriores rin tenia entre 11 y 12 años no lo tengo muy seguro

quiero disculparme por el capitulo anterior de verdad lo lamento espero que le haya gustado y comenten eso si no sean mu duros porque soy muy sensible y fácil de deprimir y esta me da miedo leerlos (； _ ；)

NO ME MANOSEN ಥ_ಥ

lo siento si no esta muy bueno pero ya veremos como trascurre la historia por favor comenten y gracias por leer

se despide una loca y sensual holiwis (*-*)7


End file.
